Nevermore
by RavenMore
Summary: Si antes tenia duda de que habia escrito una premonicion, ahora puedo estar seguro. No todos los dias estas en el cementerio y justo en la lapida de tu amada se posa un cuervo. Sin embargo, esta ave tenia algo: un extraño brillo verdoso. Unico en su especie. No hacia falta que me graznara o que le preguntara alguna cosa de mi amada Isabella, ya sabia la respuesta: Nevermore.


Hola mundo, aqui ando de nuevo con un fic, pero este no lo voy a hacer por lo de stas fechas, no, lo hice como un pequeño tributo a uno de mis autores favoritos, al creador del genero oscuro de la literatura, asi como tambien fue el precursor del genero detectivesco. Si saben su vida y obra sabran de quien hablo, si no, lo veran al final.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje es mio, todo es de sus dueños.

* * *

_"Todo lo que vemos o parecemos es solamente un sueño dentro de un sueño."_

* * *

**Nueva York, Estados Unidos, 30 de enero de 1845**

El dia de ayer salio al publico un poema, que empezo a ser del agrado de toda la sociedad norteamericana. El poema trata sobre una persona desdichada, que acaba de tener que entregar a su amada en la fria e incomoda lapida, para no volverla a ver sonreir mas, junto con el hecho de que cierta ave llega hasta su alcance, para simplemente dictarle la sentencia final, de si algun dia la volveria a ver, si en esta vida o en otra, en caso de que se levantara de entre los muertos y volviera a ser la mujer que le dio tantas alegrias. La respuesta es contundente: "Nevermore"

Oh, si tan solo se imaginaran que todo, todo lo expresado en el poema es mas real de lo que siquiera creen!

Cada dia, cada hora, cada minuto, empiezo a creer mas que... escribi una premonicion. Cada vez que volteo a ver a mi mujer lo pienso. Y pensar que una vez ella fue una fuerte y hermosa mujer originaria de Mexico, para ser mas exactos, de Texas, aquel cabello color de noche, ojos con brillo de cielo, calidez digna de un dia calido... todo se esta acabando. La tuberculosis la esta matando, a ella... a Bella.

No quiero que esto acabe asi, pero parece la unica salida a todo el sufrimiento.

* * *

**Baltimore, Estados Unidos, 2 de febrero de 1847**

En una tipica, fria y nevada mañana de febrero en Baltimore, me hallo parado completamente solo. No hay nadie a mi alrederor, absolutamente nadie. Si ya de por si mi vida, la de un bostoniano sin padres naturales, despreciado por los adoptivos, y sin una vida fija de escritor, no era para nada buena, ahora, todo va hacia un rumbo peor. Esto es el principio del fin... de mi fin.

Veo atentamente la lapida y su inscripcion, esperando algun milagro que claramente sabia que nunca iba a suceder:

_Isabella Maria Garcia_  
_San Antonio, Texas, 1822_  
_Baltimore, Maryland, 1847_

Justo en ese momento, en el cual me pongo a recordar tristemente como fue que la tuberculosis, aunado a mi maldita depresion refugiada en el alcohol por no poder haber ninguna forma de curarla o aliviarle el dolor, termino por consumirla y extinguirle la vida lentamente, empezo a ocurrir algo. Realmente inesperado, por cierto.

No. Si antes tenia alguna duda de que hace dos años habia escrito una premonicion, ahora puedo estar completamente seguro. No todos los dias te hallas en el cementerio y justo en la lapida de tu amada se posa... un cuervo.

Sin embargo, este cuervo tenia algo en particular. Nunca en mi vida habia visto a una ave plutoniana con este... extraño brillo verdoso. Unico en su especie.

No hacia falta que me graznara o que le preguntara alguna cosa de mi amada Isabella, ya sabia yo la respuesta: Nevermore.

* * *

**En algun lugar a alguna hora (Baltimore, Estados Unidos, madrugada del 7 de octubre de 1849)**

La verdad ya no se donde estoy ni que dia es hoy, agradezcan que sepa quien soy. Desde la muerte de Isabella no he sido el mismo de antes: si de por si antes no era sociable, no me queria juntar a menudo con la hipocrita sociedad norteamericana, ahora... no quiero saber de nadie. Quiero que este maldito circo se acabe.

Que, que ha sido de mi vida despues de quedar viudo? Simple: tristeza y angustia, todo tratandolo de ocultar con una falsa mascara de que estoy bien, que soy un ejemplo para una mentirosa sociedad puritana. No he vuelto a Boston por esa hipocresia, y ahora, no importa donde este, todo es una grandisima pantalla.

Este es el final. Mi final. Cada segundo que va avanzando siento como mis fuerzas disminuyen, mi cuerpo deja de responder y se que no hay vuelta atras. Se que en mi vida he cometido muchos errores y pecados, y se que diran que ya es tarde, pero... en este momento no me queda otra opcion. Espero que no me de la espalda.

_-¡Que Dios ayude a mi pobre alma!_

Despues de exclamar esta ultima frase, expiro. Mi cuerpo se va apagando, ya no hay remedio. Pero tambien no hay sufrimiento. Ahora, espero estar en la tumba de al lado junto con ella. Asi es, esta persona ha muerto el dia de hoy, ha terminado su desdichada existencia, este es mi fin. Mi nombre: **Phineas Allen Flynn**.

* * *

Despierto completamente bañado en sudor, respirando agitadamente mientras volteo para todos lados y saber donde diablos estoy. Al reconocer el lugar doy un gran respiro de alivio: fue una pesadilla, no es la realidad, estoy en Danville, no en Baltimore, y en mi cuarto, no en un cementerio o algo asi.

Al voltear hacia la cama de al lado, veo a Ferb, esta dormido en su cama. Afortunadamente no es ningun cuervo, ni tampoco hay ninguna ave negra por aqui, eso significa que todo esta normal.

Trato de dormir, pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo dormir. La inquietud sobre como esta Isabella me mata, y si, a pesar de que son las dos de la mañana, **TENGO QUE IR A VERLA**. El porque, la verdad no lo se exactamente, pero tengo que ir.

Salgo del cuarto tratando de no despertar a Ferb... bien, ya sali. Bajo lentamente las escaleras tratando de no despertar a nadie en la casa, si me ven, se me viene un autentico interrogatorio. Salgo por la puerta decidido a observarla, minimo una vez mas.

Sabiendo obviamente que no me van a abrir la puerta a estas horas, decido trepar hasta llegar a su ventana. Oh, que hermosa se ve cuando esta dormida! Pudiera quedarme aqui toda la noche y no me importa, lo volveria a hacer. Parece un angel, mi angel! Un momento, dije "Mi angel"? No se porque me extraña este sentimiento, a esta edad de 17 años ya deberia saber perfectamente que un dia esto iba a llegar. Pero, por que ella? Mi mejor amiga? Estara esto bien?

Mientras estaba debatiendome en mi mente con un poco de lagrimas de por medio, vi como la ventana se abria. Me asuste un poco, pero mi miedo se fue al ver frente a mi al rostro angelical que habia venido a observar.

_-Phineas, que estas haciendo?_

No supe que responder. Mientras me daba pase para estar dentro del cuarto, empezaba a pensar en alguna respuesta, me vino a la mente lo ocurrido con Edgar y Virginia, asi que decidi...

_-Dime, que estabas haciendo?_

No pense. Me deje llevar. Tenia demasiado miedo de perderla, tanto que... decidi besarla. Con toda mi pasion, amor, sentimiento, con todo mi ser. Se que la tome por sorpresa pero lo tenia que hacer.

-Isabella, tuve un sueño terrible. Soñe... que te perdia... para siempre. No quiero que eso pase. Quiero protegerte de todo lo malo, vivir juntos lo bueno, y sobre todo, quiero amarte por la eternidad. Isabella, te amo, quieres ser mi novia?

Note, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, el sonrojo de su bello rostro tras el intenso beso, y su hermosa carita de porcelana con unas lagrimas de felicidad tras mi declaracion.

-Si, si, si! Claro que quiero ser tu novia!

Tras esta aceptacion la volvi a besar, pero esta vez con mas deseo de permanecer con ella, cuidarla, protegerla, amarla... en fin, de todo. Deseo bien correspondido, ya que me llevo a su cama para volver a probar mis labios como si fueran miel de panal.

* * *

Pase el resto de esa noche en su cuarto, junto con la mujer que siempre habia estado a mi lado, a pesar de que no me daba cuenta, nunca se alejo de mi.

Ahora, en la mañana, solo estamos Isabella y yo, no hace falta ser genios para saber lo que paso: ambos en la cama, solo con una sabana, ella recostada en mi pecho mientras acaricio su cabello, no hace falta imaginar lo ocurrido. Y pensar como fue que deje ir tantos años de no amarla, error que juro no volvere a cometer. Amo a Isabella, y no la dejare irse de mi vida. Nunca mas.

* * *

Que les parecio? Decidi poner diferentes sentimientos en este fic, ya lo tenia en mente y lo queria sacar en el aniversario de la muerte del escritor, pero no fue posible.

Ahora bien, de quien hablo? Pues de: **Edgar Allan Poe**. Si son seguidores de su obra vieron que hice alusiones breves a personajes que vivieron realmente o creaciones de literatura mezclados con diferentes personajes:

**Edgar Allan Poe - Phineas Allen Flynn (Phineas)**

**Virginia Eliza Clemm - Isabella Maria Garcia (Isabella)**

**El cuervo Nevermore - El cuervo de brillo verde (Ferb)**

Si, lo se, esto estuvo un poco loco, pero ya al fin salio de mi mente y poder descansar en paz... bueno, solo descansar.

Ok, nos vemos luego.


End file.
